


My Perfect Alpha

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Kihyun sometimes wondered if all Alphas were heartless, but his adorable boyfriend Changkyun reminds him that not all Alphas are bad~(Changki/ABO)





	My Perfect Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "A/B/O Changki + Changkyun = cute alpha, Kihyun = omega with a bad personality and a defender of Omegas rights"
> 
> ReeLeeV and I have gotten together to start a project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read!! We write smut, fluff, angst, etc!!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request (whether anonymously or not)! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3

Removing his coat as he entered his home, Kihyun sighed, slipping off his shoes and putting them away. He had just returned from an Omega Rights rally, and while it was a successful event, there were a ton more hecklers than usual. Kihyun wasn’t an aggressive protester, but when rowdy Alphas were encroaching on their peaceful rally, yelling out derogatory phrases, Kihyun desperately wished he could do something in retaliation. He couldn’t believe the things they would say… as if the Omegas in the rally were trying to accomplish something other than the simple wish for basic rights. It was ridiculous, and stretching his neck, Kihyun walked into the house, his mood terrible.

“I’m home,” Kihyun called out, hearing a clank from the kitchen followed by hurried footsteps. Rounding the corner, Changkyun, Kihyun’s Alpha, smiled brightly, walking towards Kihyun with spread arms.

“Honey!! Welcome home, how was the rally?” Changkyun asked, giving Kihyun a warm hug. Kihyun groaned exasperatedly, his mood not yet brightening. Even though he loved his sweet Alpha, he couldn’t help but feel like he was still… one of them. The enemy.

“It was alright, there were a lot of asshole Alphas this time though,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun made a sound of disapproval, squeezing Kihyun harder. Changkyun could tell Kihyun was in one of those moods, but it didn’t stop him from comforting the boy, knowing he would feel better eventually.  

“That’s horrible, I’m sorry you had to deal with that. It’s so ridiculous that some Alphas think it’s okay to attack Omegas that are only peacefully rallying for their rights,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun nodded. Even though Changkyun himself was an Alpha, he was still sensitive to Kihyun’s perspective, and sometimes Kihyun felt like Changkyun was the only Alpha that actually cared about Omega rights. “Just know that I’ll always support you, baby,” Changkyun muttered and Kihyun smiled, finally starting to feel a little bit better.

“I know, Kyunnie. It’s just hard, and Alphas like them just make it feel so much harder,” Kihyun said, shrugging. This wasn’t the first time he’d come home from a crappy rally, and Kihyun tried shaking off the bad feelings, instead wondering just what Changkyun had been doing in the kitchen.

“….Were you cooking?” Kihyun asked, suddenly noticing the pleasant smell wafting in the air. He smiled, quirking a brow when Changkyun nods, his cheeks a light pink as he shuffles about, looking a little nervous.

“It’s nothing special, I just wanted to do something nice for you,” Changkyun replies, his voice low and shy. Kihyun grinned, getting excited to see what his lover prepared for him. Changkyun wasn’t the best cook in the world, but the few dishes he could make were pretty good- and the fact that it was Changkyun cooking made it all the more delicious.

Walking into the kitchen, Kihyun’s eyes widened at the, well, feast that greeted him. There were three different dishes, all impeccable, sitting on the table, and Kihyun gasped, giving Changkyun a surprised look.

“Wow, thank you!” Kihyun said, and he gave Changkyun a hug, holding the younger boy close. His bad mood was quickly forgotten, and he began grabbing the dishes, taking them to the dining table so they could have a nice meal together. Noticing that the table was already set and that there was a nice bottle of wine in the center, Kihyun smiled warmly, putting down the dishes and sitting down.

The dinner was absolutely delicious, Kihyun was honestly surprised at how well Changkyun had prepared these dishes. The conversation was flowing, and Kihyun found himself truly enjoying his evening, laughing harder than he had in months. He was really glad that Changkyun had done this for him, and something about the surprise Changkyun had prepared and the wine he had drunk was starting to make Kihyun feel a little… saucy.

“Changkyunnie~ what else were you planning on doing tonight~?” Kihyun asked, his eyes hazy with tipsiness and budding lust, lifting his leg to rub his foot against Changkyun’s calf, trailing his delicate foot further up as he spoke. Changkyun’s eyebrows raised and he bit his lip, suddenly smelling a familiar scent… Kihyun was getting turned on. Changkyun couldn’t quite figure out what flipped his switch, but he wasn’t complaining, licking his lip as he stared into Kihyun’s eyes.

“I think you already have something in mind,” Changkyun said, quirking an eyebrow and smirking, loving the sudden flush of pink on his lover’s cheeks. Kihyun pressed his thighs together, hoping it would cover his scent, but knowing it was futile.

“Yeah, I do,” Kihyun replied, and dropped his foot, scooting back his chair and standing up. Changkyun chuckled a little bit, getting up from his seat as well, taking one last sip of his wine before he did.

“Come here, baby,” Changkyun said, gesturing for Kihyun to come close. Kihyun obeyed, walking up to his Alpha and pressing his lips against the younger boys’, hands curling around Changkyun’s shoulders. Deepening the kiss, Changkyun slipped his tongue in Kihyun’s mouth, growling against his lips, body reacting to the sudden close proximity and heightened scent of Kihyun’s arousal.

Gripping Kihyun’s waist, Changkyun pushed the boy closer against him, shoving his tongue down his throat, unknowingly spurring Kihyun on even more. The atmosphere in the room was turning primal, and Changkyun found it harder to resist his urge to pleasure Kihyun, to make him cum, and even more… knot inside him. He knew Kihyun was feeling similarly, he could practically smell him from a block away, the boy trembling in his arms. It was almost impossible for Kihyun to resist the urge to rut against Changkyun’s leg, his body on fire. He didn’t realize how much he had been craving his Alpha’s sex, but a good wine and dine was apparently all he needed to remind him.

“I need more~” Kihyun groaned out after they finally parted their lips, his body trembling, eyes staring hotly at Changkyun’s. Biting his lip, Changkyun clenched his fingers against Kihyun’s hips, smirking.

“What do you want, baby?” Changkyun asked, already knowing what his baby wanted- something to satisfy. Kihyun whined, embarrassed that Changkyun was making him say it out loud.

“I want your cock,” Kihyun mumbled, staring into Changkyun’s eyes, arching his hips against Changkyun’s leg, pressing his obviously hard cock against him. Changkyun hummed, nodding a little.

“And where do you want my cock?” Changkyun asked, giving Kihyun a cheeky look, waiting for the inevitable reply. Kihyun huffed out a sigh of annoyance, wishing Changkyun would just do what they both knew he wanted.

“In my ass,” Kihyun replied, and Changkyun smiled, his expression clearly pleased. Kihyun’s cheeks were on fire, but at least he got his point across.

“Then let’s go do that,” Changkyun said, grabbing Kihyun’s wrist and walking to their bedroom. Kihyun chuckled, following after the boy as they made their way to their room. Upon entering, Kihyun gasped, shocked to find their bed covered in rose petals, some candles lit around the space, making the whole room radiate a beautiful, romantic atmosphere. Kihyun looked over at Changkyun, surprise evident in his eyes.

“I said I wanted to do something nice for you tonight, didn’t I?” Changkyun said, kicking his foot a little bit. Sometimes he felt like Kihyun underestimated him, but he couldn’t really blame him, he knew how hard the older boy worked. He wanted to treat his partner sometimes. Kihyun bit his lip, giving the boy a light kiss before approaching the bed, running his hand along the fabric, the flower petals soft in his hand. Behind him, he felt Changkyun’s mouth on his neck, pressing gentle but sensual kisses on his skin, his erection subtly rubbing against Kihyun’s ass. Clenching his fists, Kihyun groaned, his desire flaming up again. He wanted Changkyun inside him, he wanted his Alpha to fill him up completely.

Getting onto the bed, Kihyun laid down on his stomach, trying to subtly invite Changkyun to straddle him. Taking the hint, Changkyun growled, his hand reaching out to grab Kihyun’s ass, getting onto the bed and looming above the older boy. Reacting to the feeling of his lover behind him, Kihyun stuck out his ass, arching his back and moaning as Changkyun continued to kiss his neck, occasionally biting the flesh.

Beginning to get impatient, Changkyun grabbed the waistband of Kihyun’s pants, tugging them down and exposing his perky ass. Gasping at the sudden cold, Kihyun groaned, knowing that his scent was much stronger now that his pants were getting removed. Feeling his blood pump hot under his skin, Changkyun completely removed Kihyun’s pants, spreading the boy’s legs and moaning at the scent, his Alpha senses completely overriding his typical behavior. All he could think about was sex, and knotting inside his Omega. It was primal, and impossible to ignore.

“Finger yourself,” Changkyun ordered, and Kihyun nodded, reaching his hand around to start preparing himself. He knew it wouldn’t take him long though, high, needy moans tumbling from his lips as his fingers slipped inside his already wet hole. He wanted this so bad it was practically driving him stupid. After a few more seconds, Kihyun nodded his head, spreading his ass for Changkyun.

“Fuck me, please, please,” Kihyun desperately cried out, his Omega urges so strong and overpowering, he couldn’t stop himself from begging for Changkyun’s cock. Changkyun groaned, his eyes hazy with lust as he did as Kihyun wanted, shoving his cock into the boy’s willing ass, body trembling with pleasure. It felt so right, fucking Kihyun like this, so animalistic and primal, as if nothing else existed beyond their base desires. He couldn’t stop himself from pounding Kihyun into the mattress, his hips rapidly popping against Kihyun’s cute ass.

“Changkyun-!” Kihyun cried out, voice coming out strained and desperate, clutching onto the sheets as he shoved his ass against Changkyun’s unrelenting hips. He couldn’t think straight, he could barely hold onto his last strands of self-control, but it didn’t matter anymore. Only one thing mattered, and that was getting his Alpha’s knot. “I want it,” Kihyun moaned out, and Changkyun didn’t cease his fucking, body rutting against Kihyun’s as he replied, sweat forming on his brow.

“Do you want my cum?” Changkyun asked, to which Kihyun nodded eagerly, getting pounded into the bed.

“Yes~ fill me up,” Kihyun begged, feeling ridiculously close to cumming himself, wanting to orgasm at the same time as Changkyun. Grunting at the erotic statement, Changkyun licked his lip, fucking the boy harder and harder, grinding his dick at just the right angle, knowing that he would soon cum.

“I’m going to, baby,” Changkyun muttered, voice low and sexy, thrusting two or three more times before grunting, throwing his head back as he came, filling up Kihyun’s ass. His knot swelled, making Kihyun scream at the intense sensation, securing himself inside the older boy. The sensation was incredible, and the two boys were both messes by the time Changkyun finished cumming. Breath coming out in short, strained pants, Changkyun flopped onto Kihyun’s back, his cock still secure in Kihyun’s ass.

“Was it good?” Changkyun asked, to which Kihyun nodded, smiling tiredly.

“Yes it was,” Kihyun easily admitted, his body still trembling and very sore from the rough fuck. “It was very good,” he continued, and Changkyun nuzzled his nose against the back of Kihyun’s neck, smiling softly.

“I’m so glad~” <3


End file.
